


This Body Belongs To Me Now

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Autopsies, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Detective Christophe Giacometti, Detective Victor Nikiforov, Drug Dealing, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Forensic Chemist Katsuki Yuuri, Forensic Chemist Phichit Chulanont, Forensic Pathologist Katsuki Yuuri, God tagging this fic is so hard just read the summary, Graphic Depictions of Violence is just Yuuri's autopsies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Intersex Omegas, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, Medical Examiner Katsuki Yuuri, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Murder, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, Yuuri is one boss bitch, but like... it's part of their case, but not really, idk how to tag this omg, kind of, please read the authors notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: It's Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki's first case with the NYPD. He's cold, stern, and likes things done his way or no way. So when he gets to his crime scene to find that the lead detective has moved the body before he's even got to the crime scene, it sets off a chain of events that leads Doctor Yuuri Katsuki right into the arms of Detective Victor Nikiforov.Detective Nikiforov just has a knack for always being in Doctor Katsuki's way.NOTE: THIS IS NOW A SERIES YOUCAN SUBSCRIBE TO!!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600891
Comments: 45
Kudos: 503





	This Body Belongs To Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> HOWDY YALL AND WELCOME BACK TO MY CRIB!
> 
> This fic idea came to me on the way home from class one day, and it's based on the TV show [Body Of Proof!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Body_of_Proof) I'm no forensic pathologist so this is probably very medically inaccurate, and I'm also not a chemist (though I did study chemistry) so again, probably not accurate at all! The graphic depictions of violence tag is more a warning for Yuuri's autopsy report, there's no actual violence in this fic. 
> 
> OH ALSO: Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis is a lung disease caused by inhalation of dust particles, specifically, silicon. It appears twice in the fic and fun fact-- it's one of the longest words in the English language! (I also know how to say and spell it bc im a fucking nerd LOLOL)
> 
> This fic is unbetad so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know!!!
> 
> And without further ado, 
> 
> AWAYYYYYYYYY WE GO!

“Medical examiner Doctor Katsuki here.” Hasty heels clicked against the wet concrete as Yuuri stalked past the police officer, holding up his badge. His trench coat flowed in the wind as he ducked beneath the crime scene tape, crime scene clean up team following suite. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he saw the two detectives crouched down beside the body. God, was it really that difficult to just let the medical examiner just do their work?

“I’d say it’s been here… around six hours.” One of the officers said as he stood up from where he was knelt beside the body. “So potentially from as early as two o’clock in the morning.” Yuuri completely dismissed him as he knelt down beside the body, but immediately, something seemed strange. “I-I’m sorry, Doctor, we aren't done here yet, if we could just ask you to step aside while we--”

“Tough luck.” The omega huffed to Detective Nikiforov. “Why weren’t you already finished before I got here? You should have worked faster. This body belongs to me now.” Yuuri furrowed his brow as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves, eyeing the strange positioning of the body on the concrete. Yuuri sighed. Standing back up. “Did you move the body?”

“Yes, like I said, we aren’t done here.” Yuuri let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes as he stood back up.

“Alright, listen up.” He called, turning around to catch the attention of investigators around the scene. “If you ever call me out here again, I expect the body to be left untouched.” He shouted firmly, brow creased in frustration.

“But Doctor, that means we can’t--”

_“Untouched,_ Detective Nikiforov.” Yuuri repeated sternly, eyeing the silverite’s name tag. The alpha shivered at the medical examiner’s tone, but nodded. “Good.” Yuuri knelt back down to the body. “Camera.” Yuuri called, holding out his hand for Phichit to pass him the camera.

“We already took photos if you’d like them to be passed on?” Detective Nikiforov said as Yuuri clicked away with his camera. 

“I only trust my own.” Murmured Yuuri. “There’s a laceration on the head, roughly seven inches but I’ll have to measure it properly when I get back to the morgue.” He said, camera clicking again. “Bruises around the neck, they look like hands. I’d say roughly six hours.” Yuuri moved around the body again, eyeing the spots of dried blood on the body. He stood back up, turning to Detective Nikiforov. “Any suspicious circumstances?” Yuuri asked. 

“There’s a small bag of white powder that we’ve just sent to the lab for testing. Currently, we think it could be a drug deal gone wrong. It’s likely he was a buyer without enough money or simply a witness.” Yuuri’s brows raised. It looked as though he’d be testing a white substance after the autopsy.

“Don’t assume anything.” Yuuri snapped, pulling his latex gloves off. “Get the body wrapped and to the morgue.” Yuuri called to the coroner. “And you, Detective, next time, do not touch the body before I get here.” 

“Y-yes, Doctor.” With a satisfied smile, Yuuri stalked back under the crime scene tape, the click of Louboutins on the ground deafening. 

***

The new, or at least, new to Victor, medical examiner was _strict,_ that was for sure. Apparently, he used to work for the LAPD before transferring to New York, and he’s the only male omega medical examiner in the whole country. Impressive, if you asked Victor. As soon as Victor saw him, his breath was already snatched. Dark blue frames and slicked back hair, Louboutin heels and a Louis Vuitton briefcase, Doctor Katsuki seemed to be the epitome of _badassery._

Victor’s throat went dry as the medical examiner scolded him for touching the body. Victor supposed that different doctors had different ways of working, and clearly, Doctor Katsuki’s way of working was by being in full control of everything. Part of Victor was curious about him, yet another part of him was too scared to get on the wrong side of Doctor Katsuki and piss him off again. 

He watched as Doctor Katsuki ordered for the body to be taken to the morgue, leaving the crime scene just as sassily as he entered it. He surely had caught Victor’s attention, that was certain. 

“I’ve never been so afraid of a medical examiner before. Apparently he’s the only omega male ME in the whole country.” Another investigator, Christophe, said from beside him. That seemed to pique Victor’s interest. 

“What? Really?” Victor asked in surprise. 

“Mhm.” Christophe nodded. “Or at least, from what I’ve heard. He’s pretty famous in the West coast, or at least, amongst the medical field.” He informed, pulling an interested hum from Victor. “Apparently he’s vicious too. Cold and stern, wants everything done a certain way… but he always, without fail, gets the job done. He’s very impressive. And he seems to live up to the scary exterior I’ve heard about.” Christophe huffed with an amused smile as they watched Yuuri get back into his car. 

———————————————————————

The body arrived at the morgue just before Yuuri , and was already ready for him to begin the autopsy. Yuuri put his things away and put on a set of scrubs, goggles on his face before snapping a pair of latex gloves on his hands. Yuuri shivered. The morgue was particularly chilly for obvious reasons, and he could almost see his breath condense as he breathed out. 

But he got used to the cold fairly quickly. Yuuri walked around to the top of the table and set up the camera to start the autopsy. 

“Doctor Yuuri Katsuki about to start the autopsy on a John Doe, identification number four nine four seven.” Yuuri said, eyes scanning the body up and down. “Ninth of January, twenty twenty, time check five minutes past ten in the morning.” Yuuri looked over the body and picked up a ruler. “Laceration on the back of the head, seven and a half inches long. Seems to have been made with a small blade, such as a pen knife or a switch blade.” He said as he measured the cut. “With of the laceration approximately three millimetres.” Yuuri put the ruler down and scribbled some notes. 

“Bruising around the neck indicates manual strangulation. Hand size indicates possible male suspect, with hands larger than the average white male.” Yuuri said before moving to the face. He picked up a torch and lifted one eyelid. “Pupils look normal. No indication of drug overdose or drug use prior to death.” He turned the torch off and moved to the victim’s hands. His brow creased in suspicion as he lifted the fingers and picked up a cotton swab and a plastic container. “Skin cells beneath the victim’s nails indicate a struggle. Swabs of the skin cells to be looked at more closely.”

Yuuri picked up a scalpel and made the first incision on the body, cutting from the shoulder to just below the sternum, and then again on the other side before carrying the cut straight down. He put the scalpel down and opened the body, cracking the ribcage to get to the major organs. “Heart looks to have been healthy.” He said, freeing the heart from between the lungs. Carefully, he placed it into a plastic bag and set it on the scale. “Heart weighs two hundred and eighty eight point six grams, an average, healthy weight.” He put the heart aside and moved onto the lungs. Slowly, he cut one open. “Lungs indicate the victim was a smoker. There’s also significant inflammation to the tissue.” Again, he wrapped the lungs and weighed them. “Right lung four hundred and thirty grams, left lung four hundred and forty two point three grams. Average for a smoker.” Yuuri cut off a piece of the lung and set it aside in a plastic container for further examining.

Yuuri stitched up the body when he was finished. “Lungs seem to show signs of internal bleeding, as do the brain. All other aspects normal. Blood to be tested for toxins, as well as skin cells found under the victim's nails. Autopsy now complete at twelve forty five p.m on the ninth of January, twenty twenty.” With that, Yuuri turned the camera off and wheeled the body into the fridge. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the samples, and was about to take them down to the corridor and to the laboratory when the door to the morgue opened. 

“Do _not_ step over that yellow line.” He warned, even before he even turned around to see who was at the door. When he did, however, he rolled his eyes, for one Detective Nikiforov had dropped by with an envelope. “Detective Nikiforov. Still brave enough to show your face in front of me after tampering with my crime scene this morning.” Yuuri deadpanned. “How can I help you?” 

“You put it so crudely, Doctor Katsuki.” Victor chuckled charmingly, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. “We found the victim’s wallet within proximity of the crime scene. Name’s John McIver.” He said. “We also found a pocket knife with some hair on it, as well as a wedding ring which is also in the envelope. We normally send these to the lab but we’ve heard that now, you _are_ the lab.” Yuuri snorted. 

“Hmm. So _John Doe_ wasn’t a far off name.” Yuuri mused. “You’d be right in your assumption.” He said, taking the envelope from Victor’s hands. 

“Did you get the blood samples that should have arrived?” Asked Detective Nikiforov as Yuuri took the envelope. 

“I did. And I’d get around to testing them faster if you weren’t distracting me.” Yuuri said with a bemused huff, but Victor just grinned. “And you still have the nerve to stand there and grin at me.” 

“Oh? You think I’m distracting? Is it the handsome looks?” Victor asked teasingly, wiggling his brows. 

“Yes, you’re so handsome.” Yuuri deadpanned as he turned around to try and get rid of the nuisance that was Detective Nikiforov. 

“You know, Doctor Katsuki,” Victor started, “I don’t think you’re really half as stern as you seem.” The alpha smiled, but Yuuri just rolled his eyes. 

“Really.” 

“Really.” Victor repeated, much to the omega’s disapproval. 

“You don’t even know me. We’ve said what, four sentences to each other and every single one that has come from your mouth has pissed me off, apart from the one where you bought me evidence.” Yuuri said bluntly as Victor feigned hurt. 

“How cruel, Doctor Katsuki!” Victor sighed dramatically. 

“Are you always this annoying?” Yuuri asked in bemusement, crossing his arms as he leaned his weight on one hip.

“Mmh… nope! Just to you, apparently.” Victor said with a flirty wink which again, Yuuri found anything but amusing.

“Don’t you have work to be doing? I know I do, these pieces of lung aren’t going to analyse themselves. Unless you’re going to analyse them for me” Yuuri said as he held up a piece of lung in a container right in front of Victor’s face. Victor grimaced, hastily shaking his head. “Right, I didn’t think so. I’ll bring the report over as soon as I finish it.” Yuuri didn’t even bother to say bye to Victor before he took the evidence bag and the samples of tissue, and took them into the laboratory. 

“Who was that?” Phichit asked as he stood over a microscope, examining one of the blood samples. 

“Detective Nikiforov.” Yuuri murmured. “He doesn’t seem to shut up. It’s almost as if he has nothing to do.” The omega frowned as he picked up a pair of tweezers and a glass slide. “He seems extra annoying. Ever had any encounters with him?” Yuuri asked as he took the piece of lung out of the container, putting it onto the glass slide and under the microscope. 

“Not really.” Phichit said. “He just tends to drop of whatever he needs to and then he’s on his way.” He shrugged. Yuuri snorted in amusement. 

“Are we talking about the same Detective Nikiforov?” Asked Yuuri jokingly as he brought the stage of the microscope up carefully to look at it. 

“Tall, platinum hair, quite handsome, strong Russian accent?” Phichit described, to which Yuuri shrugged. 

“I swear his hair is grey.”

“Don’t ever say that to him. He insists it’s platinum.” Yuuri huffs. 

“I think he’s in denial.” Yuuri said, scribbling down notes. “Hey Phich, take a look at this.” Yuuri said as he stepped away from the microscope. Phichit glanced up and him, and then went over. “What does that look like to you?” Yuuri asked as Phichit looked down at the microscope. “Or a better question, what white powder is most likely to enter the lungs and cause inflammation?”

“Silicon?” Phichit said after a few quiet moments. “Silicone particles? In the lungs” Yuuri nodded.

“Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.” Yuuri said flatly as Phichit cringed at the word. “Or… a lung condition caused by the inhaling of fine silicone particles. I didn’t see them beneath the tar earlier.” Yuuri sighed, only slightly disappointed in himself for not spotting something so suspicious earlier. 

“Now. That white substance they found at the crime scene today… How much do you want to bet that that’s silicone particles?” Phichit looked like a lightbulb went off in his head. “Detective Nikiforov suspected a drug deal gone wrong earlier… but he could be right, just not in the way he thought… Test that package and get the results back to me ASAP. I’m going to see if these are really silicone particles.” Yuuri said, and Phichit nodded, heading out of the microscope room. 

———————————————————————

A day later, Detective Nikiforov found his way back to the morgue again. Yuuri rolled his eyes and pulled off his surgical mask, tossing it in the bin as he went over. 

“Detective Nikiforov.” The omega sighed. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Yuuri asked bluntly as the alpha leaned against the doorframe. 

“Just wondering if there’s an update on anything?” Detective Nikiforov asked as Yuuri removed his lab coat to reveal a black, knee length dress. Yuuri removed his flats, replacing them with Louboutins as he led Victor out of the laboratory and into his office. 

“We’ve tested the three blood samples. All three are different, but one of them is a match to the victim.” Yuuri went over to the filing cabinet to pull up the reports on the blood samples. “The victim’s blood showed no signs of intoxication, but the other two samples did. Namely, alcohol.” Detective Nikiforov took the file and opened it, eyes scanning the graphs. “You can conclude that there were at least two suspects. But judging by the injuries, I’d say there were only two.” 

Yuuri pulled out another report from the filing cabinet and passed it over. “Here you can see the liver, heart, kidneys, spleen, brain, and stomach all turned out clear.” 

“What about the lungs?” Yuuri grinned mysteriously. 

“I’m saving that for my big reveal when the mass spectrometer is done to confirm my suspicions.” Detective Nikiforov chuckled endearingly at that, leaning in closer. 

“Is ME Katsuki onto something?” He asked, a half smile on his face as he raised a brow. Yuuri just smirked knowingly. 

“I might be,” Yuuri said teasingly as he leaned in closer as well, foreheads almost touching, “you’ll have to find out when the mass spectrometer results come in.” The alpha let out a satisfied breath and pulled back, and Yuuri couldn’t help but catch a waft of his scent. It’s strong, suffocatingly sweet, but it seemed to pull Yuuri in. Yuuri grimaced at his attraction towards Detective Nikiforov’s scent. God, he was so… overbearing and annoying.

“I’ll be back to get on your nerves tomorrow then.” Victor promised as he turned away, reports in his hands. 

“Yeah, bet you will.” Yuuri murmured as he returned to the laboratory. 

“A big nuisance isn’t he, that Nikiforov.” Phichit said, eyebrows wiggling as a teasing smile covered his face. “He seems very talkative when it comes to you.” Phichit observed. “He’s only ever said three words to me. I think he might be interested in you.” Yuuri almost choked. 

“Don’t be stupid. He’s barely known me two days and all he’s ever done is get on my nerves.” Yuuri murmured as he sat beside the electron microscope, observing the sample of what they thought might be silicone dioxide. “The structure looks like silicon dioxide.” Yuuri said, changing the topic. “But we won’t know for sure until we get the mass spectra back. Are you still looking at the hair samples?” Yuuri asked as he went back to the microscope to look at the fingerprints. 

“Yeah, two are from our victim and two unknown.” Phichit replied. “You know I think Detective Nikiforov might be able to break you out of this hard shell. 

“It’s not a hard shell.” Yuuri protested. “It’s me making sure these cases get solved and results come in promptly. Something that clearly won’t be happening as quickly as I’d like for it to, with the way Detective Nikiforov keeps coming to bother me.” Yuuri complained, examining the two fingerprints. 

“See, I’m sure he’s at least somewhat interested in you.” Phichit pushed as he put the hair strands back into the evidence container. 

“I think he just enjoys annoying me.” 

———————————————————————

Another body turns up the next day.

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri held up his badge, ducking under the crime scene tape. “Detective Nikiforov.” Yuuri sighed heavily. “I hope you’ve left my victim alone today.” He hissed, snapping a pair of latex gloves onto his hands, crouching down beside the body. “And hopefully you’ll be out of my way in the next five minutes, yes?” Yuuri asked sternly, but Detective Nikiforov grimaced. 

“Doctor Katsuki… you can’t be here until the CSI has come and taken photographs…” Detective Nikiforov seemed regretful to inform, but Yuuri gave a smug smile and scoffed. 

“I can do whatever I like. Like I told you yesterday, as soon as I get here, this body belongs to me.” Yuuri pulled a pair of latex gloves from his pockets, pulling them onto his hands with a snap.

“We’ve only been here for ten minutes, we’re waiting on the CSI.” Detective Nikiforov cringed. “We haven’t had a chance to sweep through everything but by the looks of it, might be linked to John McIves.” Yuuri’s brow creased, almost in anger as he stood back up.

“Why aren’t they here already sweeping the place? In fact, why have you only been here for ten minutes? I was called out at least twenty minutes ago.” Yuuri asked with a hint of frustration. “So it isn’t just Detective Nikiforov who’s a little slow, but everyone else too.” Yuuri watched as Detective Nikiforov sheepishly smiled. 

“Well to be fair you only just arrived so you too are also late.” Yuuri’s brow quirked.

“Slow _and_ has the nerve to back chat.” Yuuri scowled. “If you must know, I had to wait for the electron microscope to determine the structure of the white powder from yesterday.” Detective Nikiforov’s brows creased in confusion. 

“What? Don’t you normally test drugs with an acid indicator?” Asked Detective Nikiforov as Yuuri eyed the body on the ground.

“I’ll give you a hint. We tested that and it’s not drugs. Or at least, not the common one. Are you just going to stand there in my way?” Yuuri asked as Detective Nikiforov took a step back.

“S-sorry.”

“Whatever. Just… stay out of my way while I look over the body.” Yuuri crouched back down to the body. “Camera.” A camera was quickly passed to him as he began taking pictures of the very minimal bruising but quickly, Yuuri realised that this body had virtually no external injury. There was another white packet, which once again, Yuuri was sure was silicone dust. He stood back up. “Detective.” Detective Nikiforov turned around and came back over. 

“Yes?”

“Remember yesterday I said I might be onto something?” He nodded. “Well, I might be onto something. Find out everything you can about John McIves’ workplace. Where he works, what his role is. Find out as much as you can about his job and everyone there.” Detective Nikiforov blinked. 

“Any reason?” 

“Yes, to send you on a wild goose chase.” Yuuri deadpanned. “Of course there’s a reason.”

***

Victor couldn’t help but find Doctor Katsuki’s demanding tone incredibly endearing. Not only that, but every time the omega bypassed him, cinnamon and spices filled the air and he smelt like the most delicious christmas hot chocolate. That sweet smell coupled with such a sour tone… It was kind of… _cute,_ if he dared use that word for the incredibly rigid omega. Doctor Katsuki would likely throttle him if he ever heard Victor use that word to describe him, if he hadn’t already been throttled for simply being in Doctor Katsuki’s way.

It was true though, all the talk going around, Doctor Katsuki really did get the job done quickly and efficiently. Victor was honestly impressed at how quickly Yuuri’s mind put the pieces of the puzzle together. It was attractive. In fact, _Doctor Katsuki_ was attractive, but hell, they’d only known each other for three whole days. He was terrifyingly attractive. 

Victor wondered what it was Doctor Katsuki was thinking or what was on his mind. What exactly was this suspicion he had? Of course, they were going to dig into his workplace anyway, but they had only just found out who his family members were. Normally they’d need a few days to be able to sift through all the information about his professional life. But, if Doctor Katuki requested it, the Victor was going to deliver. 

He watched again as Yuuri ordered for the body to be taken to the morgue for autopsy. 

***

“Phichit,” Yuuri called as he got back to the morgue. 

“Yes?” 

“That substance from John McIves’ lungs… is there a conclusive result?” Yuuri asked as he put his things away and changed into scrubs to prepare for the next autopsy. 

“Not yet. It should be done in an hour or so though.” Phichit informed. “Is it desperate? Like… more desperate than it was yesterday?” 

“I’m willing to bet our new John Doe has the same silicone dust in his lungs.” Yuuri said as he pulled a surgical mask over his face. “I’m going to take a sample of his lung tissue when I get to it, when the results for the first sample come back conclusive, compare them for me.” Yuuri requested as he turned the camera on. 

“Got it. Just let me know when you’re ready with the sample.” 

“Doctor Yuuri Katsuki about to start the autopsy on a John Doe, identification number four nine four eight.”

Yuuri had just finished the second autopsy when Phichit came racing in from the laboratory. “Yuuri!” He called. “The silicone dust particles are the same.” Phichit excitedly handed Yuuri the report. “The dust in John McIves’ lungs is the same as our John Doe.”

———————————————————————

Yuuri stalked into the police station, report in hand as the loud click of Louboutins on tiled floors resonated through the deafening silence of the station. He completely bypassed the reception, repeatedly ignoring the receptionist’s pleas for him to register his name. 

“Sir--” Yuuri held up his badge. 

“Medical Examiner Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” He said, pushing open the door. He sauntered through the police station, report in hand to find Detective Nikiforov.

***

Victor was working away at his desk, trying to put together pieces of the crime when suddenly, his office door burst open. 

“Doctor Katsuki? How nice of you to drop--” Doctor Katsuki slammed a report on his desk. 

“I think you were right, Detective. But not in the way you think.” He said as he opened the file. “Look at this. Silicone particles in the first victim’s lungs, and the same in the second. Or more specifically, the early onset of Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis, a condition where you are essentially suffocated by fine dust particles. Silicone and quartz particles, to be exact.” Doctor Katsuki explained with a proud grin.

“I’ll tell you something else. In the second victim, the toxicology report came back positive for cocaine and other methamphetamines.” Doctor Katsuki explained as he flicked the page. “This.” He pointed to the photograph of the white substance that Victor had found on the first day of the investigation. “And this.” He gestured to another picture of the white package they’d found on the second victor. “This powder tested negative for cocaine, or heroine, or even a methamphetamine.” The omega said. “In fact, I had to dissolve it in a solvent and send it through the GCMS. Have a guess. What do you think it is?” Victor frowned and stared down at the photograph. If it wasn’t drugs, then what was it?

Doctor Katsuki had said he thought Victor was right, but not in the way he first thought. What had he said… what had he said… what had he said… 

_“We think it could be a drug deal gone wrong. It’s likely he was a buyer without enough money or simply a witness.”_

He was right… but not in the way he first--

_Oh._

Their first victim wasn't a buyer, or a witness. 

Their first victim was the drug dealer. Only… he wasn’t dealing drugs, he was dealing… _God, this case just kept getting weirder and weirder. There was no way he was seriously dealing…_

“Silicone dust?” Doctor Katsuki smiled, perhaps, in fact, most definitely the first smile from him Victor had ever seen. _And the most beautiful, too._ He had sharp eyes and a sculpted jaw, the glasses adding just a hint of cuteness to the incredibly sexy aura that radiated off Doctor Katsuki. 

“What are you thinking?” Doctor Katsuki asked, pulling Victor’s attention back. Victor instantly flushed red. 

“H-huh? Oh, nothing. Back to the silicone.” Victor stammered to say, but luckily, the hitch in his breath seemed to slip right past Doctor Katsuki. 

“Why do you think this man was killed, Detective?” Yuuri asked as he perched on the edge of Victor’s desk in front of him. “I’ll answer for you. Silicon dioxide can’t be burnt. But it can be inhaled. What drugs can be inhaled, Detective?” Victor’s brow creased. “Or rather, what drug is most commonly inhaled?” 

“Normally cocaine or heroin.” 

“As found in our second victim’s system. And what colour are they?” 

“Normally white-- are you seriously telling me you think this guy was selling silicone dust advertised as drugs?” Victor looked at him in disbelief, but Yuuri just smiled. 

“Seems ridiculous, right? But not really. I found no trace of drugs whatsoever in John McIves’ system, unlike our second body. Nowhere. Now, statistically, over ninety percent of drug dealers also take drugs. But not this guy. John McIves was smart… until he got caught.” Victor reclined in his chair, interest very much caught as Doctor Katsuki continued. “Inhaling silicone dust slowly kills you, _slowly,_ hence, no dead bodies yet. But someone out there knows John McIves’ secret when it comes to selling drugs. You need to find out who knows.” Victor immediately picked up the phone. 

“ME Katsuki is powerful.” Victor started. “Start looking into everyone around John McIves, but specifically his co-workers. Meeting in ten minutes, conference room A. ME Katsuki is going to explain everything and honestly, it looks very plausible.” Victor said as he eyed Doctor Katsuki, putting down the phone. 

“It’s true what they say about you, that you’re one of the best medical examiners.” Doctor Katsuki rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his face. “I know. See, the power of a good medical examiner.” 

“The last medical examiner would have left me to figure out the pieces. It was like opening a jigsaw of a thousand pieces and it used to take me forever to get somewhere.” Victor chuckled. 

“I’m far too impatient to wait for you to figure it out yourself.” Doctor Katsuki shrugged. “I just put the pieces together as I go. Your last ME must have been crap, no offence.” Yuuri insulted as he stood up from where he was perched. 

“Well she was no Doctor Katsuki, that’s for sure.”

“Flatterer.”

***

All eyes were on Yuuri as he walked through the conference room, Louboutins clicking and lab coat flowing behind him. He had his files in hand as he reached the front of the room, Detective Nikiforov stood to the side to allow Yuuri to take over the meeting. He passed Yuuri the laser pen to the projector to avoid having to continuously pass the report around. He didn’t particularly trust anyone with the report before he’d made a copy anyway. 

Apart from… maybe Detective Nikiforov. 

Yuuri had never held a meeting before and honestly, it was a little nerve wracking. But Detective Nikiforov has the most reassuring smile on his face, and for some reason, it immediately calms Yuuri’s nerves.

“Let’s start with the white powder we found on John McIves yesterday.” 

———————————————————————

“You really do make it a habit to disturb me at work, don’t you?” Yuuri huffed with an amused tone, pulling off latex gloves as he sauntered to where Detective Nikiforov stood at the doorframe of the laboratory. “What can I do for you, Detective Nikiforov?” Ashed Yuuri as he leaned his weight on one hip, arms crossed as he stared at the awfully suspicious grin on Victor’s face. 

“Just out of curiosity, Doctor Katsuki… when you sent me to immediately find out where John McIves worked, I’m assuming you already had your suspicions?” Yuuri nodded.

“Of course I did.” 

“What were they?” 

“Likely a quarry, or perhaps a construction site. Why, is that right?” He asked as Detective Nikiforov’s grin widened. 

“Haverstraw Quarry and Asphalt company.” Yuuri’s brow raised, a proud smile splitting onto his face. “I’ve sent a team there now to talk to everyone. Someone there knows something, and they either know who killed him, or are the person who did.” Detective Nikiforov informed as Yuuri nodded his head. “Out of curiosity, how did our second victim die?”

“A mixture of drug overdose, blood poisoning, and lung inflammation. No unusual circumstances thus far. Is that it?” Yuuri asked, quirking his brow. 

“Actually, Doctor Katsuki…” Yuuri blinked. 

“Yes?”

“N-nothing, nevermind. I umm… I’ll let you get back to work.” And with that, Detective Nikiforov hurried away. 

“He was definitely trying to ask you out.” Phichit observed with a teasing smirk as Yuuri turned back around. 

“Four days, Phichit.” Yuuri sighed as he rolled his eyes. “We’ve known each other for four days.” 

“So what? That doesn’t mean it’s too early to ask you out.” The beta shrugged. “A lot of people ask out people they’ve never even met before.” Yuuri hummed dismissively. “Besides, he literally drives to the hospital from the police station to come down to the morgue almost every day just to talk to you.” 

“Yes, talk to me about work.” 

“Okay but did he really need to tell you your suspicions were correct? I mean, he probably already knew that whatever he was going to find you had already suspected!” Argued Phichit. 

“Mmh. Sometimes it’s nice to have confirmation.” Mumbled Yuuri as he sat back down at his desk to fill out some paperwork. 

“He never came down this often with the previous ME. He stayed long enough to give her the evidence bag and then he was practically dying of get out of here, no pun intended.” Yuuri snorted in amusement at Phichit’s comment. 

“I still think he just likes to disrupt me and get on my nerves. 

———————————————————————

As soon as Victor got back to his office, he immediately closed the door and sat down, head falling forward onto the desk. 

“Everything alright, ma cherie?” Christophe asked as he came into Victor’s office. Victor gave something reminiscent of a nod as the beta sat down in front of it. “Let me guess… it’s that gorgeous, femme fatale ME, isn’t it?” Victor almost jolted upright out of his seat. Had he really been that obvious? Victor grumbled. “You’re very obvious, you know. You’ve been down to the morgue at least once a day and he’s only been working here for four days. That's more times than you used to go in a month.” Christophe chided. 

“Don’t you think he’s… really pretty? Endearing?” Victor mumbled, looking up at Christophe with puppy eyes. “Actually, don’t answer that.” Victor made haste to say before ducking his head back down on the table. 

“Honestly I think he’d really enjoy stepping on you. I mean, have you seen his shoes? He’s so ready to stab a bitch.” Christophe mused with a chuckle as Victor groaned again. 

“God I’d let him step on me.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Christophe chortled. “Why don’t you ask him out? It doesn’t even have to be a date. Just see if he wants lunch.” Victor huffed in bitter amusement. 

“He seems like too much of a workaholic to have time to go out to lunch.” Victor heavily sighed. “Have you seen him? It’s just him and Phichit running the autopsy room, the laboratory, the microscope room, and that room with the big machine thingy in it.” The distressed alpha explained, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask.” Encouraged Chris. “Maybe he’s waiting for you to ask, or maybe he’ll just agree. You won’t know if you don’t ask.” 

“I think he finds me annoying to be honest.” Victor pouted. “I almost asked him out today but I chickened out. Besides, we've only known each other for four days.” Another dramatic sigh fell from his lips as he sat back up, reclining in his desk chair to stare at the ceiling. “I mean… I don’t even know anything about him! I don’t even know his first name. What if he’s already married or has a partner? Or maybe he’s not even into men?” 

“Like I said, you’ll never know unless you ask.” Victor scoffed. 

“Yeah. ‘ _Hey, Doctor Katsuki, are you by any chance interested in men?’_ and then he says _‘yeah just not you’_ how humiliating would that be Chris?” Christophe tried his best to not laugh, because if their first encounter was anything to judge off of, Doctor Katsuki would most definitely say something like that to Victor.

“Look, if you never ask him for his name, or if he’s married or whatever, you’re never going to know. That’s the bottom line.” Christphe reiterated, much to victor’s chagrin. 

“Don’t you think four days is a bit soon though?”

“Ma cherie, you know love knows no limits.” Victor snorted as if that were the most ludicrous idea he’d ever heard. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Victor scolded. “It’s probably just one of those crushes that lasts a couple of weeks and then that’s it. I’ll probably forget about it. I’ll just leave him be for a bit.” 

———————————————————————

When Detective Nikiforov did not make his regular visit to the morgue the next day to get on Yuuri’s nerves, Yuuri had to admit, his day had been a little quiet. It was Phichit’s day off, so it was just Yuuri and fridges full of bodies in the morgue. He supposed Detective Nikiforov’s presence would have brightened up his day a little. 

But he paid it no mind for now. Victor probably hadn’t found anything interesting. 

Well, he paid it no mind until the week past and Victor hadn’t come to bother him in three days. Okay, there had been no new bodies and no new evidence turned up at the laboratory but still, Yuuri expected that someone like Victor, who enjoyed having their presence known, would have at least showed his face here. Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as he moved back to the microscope to finish up the report on the samples of skin cells. 

“Missing your sexy detective?” Yuuri almost spluttered. 

“Excuse me?”

“He hasn’t come by to bug you in a few days.” Phichit pointed out. Yuuri huffed, a half smile on his face.

“Good. Maybe I’ll actually get some work done.” He mumbled, taking a picture of the cells. 

“You don’t mean that.” Cooed Phichit. “I still think he's at least interested in you.” 

“May I remind you we’ve only known each other for a week, and we haven’t even seen each other for the last three days.” Murmured the omega, picking up his pen. “Besides, all I ever do is tell him off. Why would he even like me?” Yuuri huffed. “Granted, most of the time he deserves it.” 

“You never know, maybe he likes being told off.” Phichit suggested, nudging Yuuri’s shoulder. “He keeps coming back after all.” He teasingly smiled. 

“Two things.” Yuuri sighed, prodding at the sample of tissue under the lens. “One, he hasn’t been here in three days, therefore he does not come back all the time, he only comes when it’s necessary. Two, don’t you have fingerprints to be compared from all of John McIves’ colleagues to see if any match the ones we found on his belongings?” Phichit let out a low groan. 

“That’s over one hundred people and over one thousand prints, you know.”

“Better get a move on then. Once you’ve narrowed down which finger the print is from, you'll cut down your workload.” Yuuri suggested, removing the slide of the skin cells off the stage of the microscope. “I need a suspect to compare this skin cell sample to, else it’s useless. Find out ASAP if the fingerprints match anyone John McIves worked for.” Yuuri ordered. “I’m gonna grab the cloths and see if I can find anything else on them to compare.” Yuuri left the morgue to head back to the evidence room. 

The _click clack_ of his heels echoed through the corridors of the morgue as he pressed the button for the lift. What could he have missed? He tested the blood spatter, he tested the hairs, he tested the cotton fibres… What was Detective Nikiforov up to recently? Had he been so busy that he didn’t have time to drop by the morgue? Yuuri’s thoughts screeched to a halt as the lift arrived.

Yuuri supposed he could test the follicles of the hair to the skin cells under the victim’s nails? If they turned out to match, that would be a start, right? That would be something he could bring to Detective Nikiforov, at least. He made the short drive to the police station, flashing his badge to the receptionist in order to get to the lift. He got into the lift and went up to the evidence room. Yuuri stared at the floor and as soon as the lift chimed and the doors opened, he got out, not even bothering to look up as--

“Doctor Katsuki?” 

“Oh, Detective.” Yuuri murmured. 

“It’s rare for you to ascend from the dead.” Victor chuckled. 

_“Haha._ very funny.” Yuuri stared blankly. 

“Something the matter?” 

“Other than the fact that I have skin cells, hair, and blood all waiting for samples to be compared to yet no samples have arrived on my desk yet? Not really.” Yuuri said as Detective Nikiforov blinked, taking that as a dig for him to get a move on. “I’m just going to the evidence room to test the clothes again. I want to compare the hair follicles to the skin cells. If they’re a match then at least we have _something.”_ Yuuri heavily sighed. “I swear to God Nikiforov, you’d better bring me samples from a suspect pronto before I lose my mind.” Yuuri hissed as Detective Nikiforov followed him into the evidence room.

“We’re still filtering through the interviews of everyone who knew John McIves. We still don’t have a name for our lovely John Doe either.” Detective Nikiforov informed as yuuri pulled the appropriate evidence box from the shelf. 

“That’s not good news you know. I only like hearing good news.” Yuuri murmured as he sifted through the evidence box for what he was looking for. 

“You’ll be the first to know if anything comes up.” Detective Nikiforov chuckled. 

“You haven’t stopped by the morgue lately.” Mumbled Yuuri as he pulled a clear sealed bag from the box, and the plastic container that held the strands of hair. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat as he heard Detective Nikiforov come closer.

***

“Miss me that much?” Victor cooed with a sweet smile as he perched on the table next to where Yuuri was filtering through the evidence box. 

“No.” Doctor Katsuki denied, but if Victor looked hard enough-- he’d be able to see the faint pinkness tinting the omega’s cheeks. “It’s just been a bit quiet, is all.” 

“Sorry. I’ll be sure to drop by more often.” Victor swore the more time he spent with this man the more endearing he became. Doctor Katsuki was the epitome of beauty and success, and Victor found himself becoming more and more enamoured by him. “Are you free for lunch tomorrow?” Asked Victor. Doctor Katsuki looked up at him, scandalously. 

“What? Of course not. Skin samples don't analyse themselves and dead bodies don’t autopsy themselves either.” He frowned. “I normally skip lunch.”

“Don’t skip lunch tomorrow.” Victor made haste to say. 

“I can’t not skip lunch. I have to be in the morgue in case one of my tests finishes while I’m having lunch. Sorry.” Doctor Katsuki sheepishly replied, closing the lid to the evidence box. 

“Then… can I bring lunch to you?” Doctor Katsuki chuckled, pulling off his glasses to give his eyes a rest and _oh,_ maybe Christophe was right. He might be falling in love. He looks so… different without glasses. Still looks soft, but it felt as though the title _‘Doctor’_ dropped with the glasses. 

“You’re really desperate to have lunch with me, aren't you?” Doctor Katsuki mused, wiping his glasses before putting them on his face. “Alright then.” He picked up the evidence box and put it back on the shelf. “See you tomorrow. Or later if you decide to get on my nerves again.” And with that, Doctor Katsuki left.

Was that an invitation to bug him later? Victor almost squealed. 

———————————————————————

Yuuri returned to the morgue absolutely flustered, much to Phichit’s chagrin. 

“What’s this?” He asked playfully. “Something has Doctor Katsuki struck flustered. I wonder if it’s one Detective Nikiforov.” Phichit grinned as he nudged Yuuri’s shoulder gently. 

“Oh my god Phichit please no…” Yuuri pleaded as he opened the evidence bag. 

“So? He said something to you. What did he say?” 

“How do you know he said anything to me?” Yuuri asked as he picked up some tweezers, preparing to examine the t-shirt again. 

“Because ever since we started working together a week ago, Nothing has even made you smile, apart from deciphering the substance in John McIves’ lungs, let alone make you flustered. So. What did he say?” Phichit pried again, trying to get Yuuri to spill the beans.

“Nothing.”

———————————————————————

“Oh my god Chris,” Victor immediately went to Christophe’s office when he returned from the evidence room. “You’ll never guess what just happened.” Victor squealed in excitement as he sat down. 

“Does it have to do with your body snatcher working in the basement of the hospital?” Christophe asked with an amused smile, putting his pen down to listen to Victor. 

“Okay don’t ever refer to him like that again but yes I asked if he’d have lunch with me but he said no because he’s busy so I asked if I could bring lunch to him if he can’t leave the morgue and he said yes and--” Victor’s brain quite literally short circuited as he buried his face in his hands. 

“See? What did I tell you?” Christophe said with a knowing smirk. “Didn’t I say all you had to do was ask?” He laughed. “You’re welcome, and now you owe me coffee.” 

“God what shall I bring him for lunch? Should I cook something or is that too desperate? Should I just settle for sandwiches and a hot drink or is that too cheap? I should have asked what he’d prefer!” Rambled Victor as he paid Chris’ demand for coffee no mind. 

“Settle for a sandwich, but a proper sandwich bar sandwich, not one of those meal deal ones.” Suggested Chris. “And get him real coffee, not instant.” 

“What if he doesn’t like coffee?” 

“Get coffee and tea, then just take whatever he doesn’t take.” 

“What if he likes hot chocolate?” 

“Just ask him what he prefers.”

“That would be awkward.”

“Then you’ll just have to suffer.”

———————————————————————

The next morning, Yuuri found himself continuously eyeing the clock as he worked. 

“Are you timing a reagents test?” Phichit asked, noticing as Yuuri glanced at the clock for the fifth time in the last hour. 

“Huh? No.” Yuuri responded, tweezers prodding at the skin cell sample as he tied to see if it matched the hair follicles. 

“Oh. You just keep looking at the clock is all.” Phichit observed, and then thought came to his head. “Unless…” A wide grin spread across his face as he turned to look fully at Yuuri, who continued to pay him no mind. “Unless you’re waiting for one Detective Nikiforov to drop by?” He suggested, eyebrows wiggling as the mischievous smile on his face grew. Yuuri chose not to answer. 

“You are!” Phichit concluded, eyes beaming with pride. “See, only eight days later and you’ve already fallen under his spell.” Still, Yuuri ignored him. “What time is he coming to whisk you away then?” 

“Are you done with those fingerprints?” Yuuri asked bluntly. “Because yesterday I swear you had over a thousand to compare?” Phichit pouted. “You should get a move on with those.” Yuuri moved away from the microscope, taking the hair follicle sample to put it back into the evidence container. “The skin cells match the skin cells on the hair follicle. Whoever shedded the hair was also the same person scratched by John McIves. He probably had his hair pulled out.” Yuuri said with a proud smile. “We just need to find out who the fingerprint on that pocket knife matches, and get a sample from them, so I suggest you hurry up, Mr. Chulanont.” Scolded Yuuri as he glanced at the clock again. 

“Yes Yuuriiiii…” 

***

Victor got to the hospital, a paper bag and a paper cup holder in his hands as he pressed for the elevator. God, he was so nervous. It was just lunch, but the fact that it was lunch with Doctor Katsuki made it even more nerve wracking. 

He pressed the button for the morgue as he got into the elevator, sucking in a deep, shaky breath as the elevator descended. It chimed, and then the doors opened. His footsteps echoed through the gloomy corridor of the morgue as he opened the door to the microscope rooming, not daring to step beyond the yellow line. 

“Lunch?” He cooed as Doctor Katsuki turned around. And then suddenly, the sweetest, most adorable smile broke out on the medical examiner’s face. Victor’s heart literally exploded. 

“So you _were_ waiting for Detective Nikiforov when you were looking at the clock!” Phichit blurted out. The smile on his face was quickly replaced by that stern face again as he pulled off his latex gloves. 

“Quiet, Chulanont. Finish the next batch of fingerprints and then you can go for lunch.” Ordered the omega before that soft smile returned. Victor got whiplash just from watching Yuuri’s face. “Let’s go into my office.” Doctor Katsuki led him out of the microscope room and into his office, closing the door behind him.

“I got sandwiches, and tea and coffee.” Victor sheepishly smiled. “I forgot to ask what you like so I got chicken salad and tuna mayo in hopes you like one of those.” Doctor Katsuki let out a fond chuckle. 

“Thank you, Detective. I’m not fussy on sandwich fillings, but I do prefer coffee.” 

“I thought so.” Victor said, handing him a cup of coffee. “So umm… I can’t keep calling you Doctor Katsuki. By any chance got a first name or is it Doctor?” He asked jokingly, pulling another soft huff of amusement from Doctor Katsuki. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri said as he unwrapped his sandwich. “And you, Detective? I honestly can’t imagine that being your first name.” 

“Victor.” Victor replied. “Victor Nikiforov.”

“Victor.” Yuuri repeated. “It rolls off the tongue nicely.” Victor almost choked on his sandwich, for he could have sworn his soul just left his body. “Oh, some good news,” Yuuri started, biting into his sandwich, “the skin cells on the air follicles match the ones under John McIves’ nails. I’m--” Yuuri cleared his throat and opened the door-- “waiting on Mr Chulanont to finish the fingerprint analyses to see if any of his colleagues fingerprints match the one on the pocket knife--” Yuuri called through the door, loud enough for Phichit to hear from the computer room. “The print is only a partial print so it will take some time. But hopefully soon, we’ll have a match to the fingerprint who hopefully matches the skin cells too.”

“See, Doctor Katsuki is one powerful ME.” Victor chuckled, sipping his tea, but Yuuri frowned. 

“Seriously, I gave you my name but you’re still calling me Doctor Katsuki. Tell me what the point in that was?” Victor let out a soft laugh, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“Sorry, _Yuuri.”_ Yuuri felt his heart pound up his throat at the way Victor said his name, thick with his russian accent, syllables drawn out as he rolled the r.

It seemed as though there was a smile plastered on Yuuri’s face throughout the hole of lunch as they leaned against the office wall, paper cups on Yuuri’s desk, chatting away. 

“You look nice with a smile.” Victor boldly complimented, admiring the cute blush that tinted Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“I might wear one more often if you weren’t so prone to touching bodies before I get to the crime scene and if you worked a little faster.” Yuuri snorted, sipping his coffee. 

“Sorry, we can’t all be as fast as _one-man-band-medical examiner-turned-forensic-pathologist-turned-forensic-chemist_ Doctor Yuuri Katsuki.” Victor sarcastically chortled, rolling his eyes playfully. “Honestly, is there anything you can’t do?” He asked, partly joking and partly curious. 

“Forensic anthropology.” Yuuri replied. “So whenever a body is exhumed or bones get sent to me, I have to call someone else in.” Yuuri frowned. “And I’m sure you know how much I hate it when I have to leave work in other people’s hands. You know what they say after all, if you want something done, it’s best to do it yourself.” Explained Yuuri. 

“There was bound to be something you aren’t perfect at.” Victor smiled. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed.” Yuuri protested. “I just hate it.” 

“I knew even the ever-so-perfect Yuuri Katsuki would have a weakness.” Victor earnestly laughed, and Yuuri faltered, brain stuttering for a moment. 

“Y-you think I’m perfect?” It was then where Victor realised what he’d just said. 

“Oh-- uhh-- umm… I mean… uhh--” Victor stammered for an answer. “I’m sorry please don’t think I’m creepy or anything--” 

“I’m flattered.” Yuuri contently sighed. “You’re not half bad yourself.” He said with a teasing smile. “You could be improved upon by not touching my bodies though.” Yuuri frowned. 

“You wound me, Yuuri!” Victor dramatically sighed. Yuuri spluttered a laugh. 

“I have to get back to work now. I have a chemical test that should be finishing up soon.” Yuuri sighed. “Thank you for lunch though. And the company.” He said gratefully as Victor smiled.

“I can bring you lunch again tomorrow, if you’d like?” Victor offered, to which Yuuri thought for a moment, hesitating before nodding. 

“See you tomorrow then, Victor.” 

“See you tomorrow.” 

Yuuri promptly returned to the laboratory to check on the chemical test he had running. 

“That was a longer lunch break than usual.” Phichit commented. “You and Detective Nikiforov got a lot to talk about?” Yuuri ignored him. 

“Are you done with those fingerprints yet?” Asked Yuuri, clamping the burette to the clamp stand to set up the titration. 

“Not yet. It’s a right index fingerprint though, so I have about fifty more samples to go after eliminating all of the left hand fingers and non-index fingers.” Phichit said. 

“Good. I’ll need to hear back about that ASAP so I can send Victor on a wild goose chase to get me a sample from whomever the fingerprint belongs to.” Phichit’s eyebrow quirked as Yuuri filled the burette with acid. 

“You’re on a first name basis now?”

“Get back to work, Chulanont.” 

But Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about Victor’s never ending efforts to talk to him, or to come down to the morgue, even agreeing to eat opposite their… less than alive friends in the other room. He was charismatic, kind hearted, and even though Yuuri would still argue that he was still a bit of a nuisance when they worked together, he was, simply put, _gorgeous._

In Yuuri’s twenty eight years of life, he’s never been as attractive to anyone in the same way he found himself gravitating towards Victor. In fact, Yuuri would go as far as to say that Victor was most definitely his first encounter with these kinds of feelings. Yuuri let out a shaky sigh as he poured the solution from the conical flask into the beaker.

———————————————————————

“Yuuri!” Phicht called with excitement from the computer lab the following day. “There’s a match to the fingerprint!” Yuuri instantly stalked over to see. “It seem as though one James Button has somehow found himself holding the knife that caused the laceration to John McIves’ head.” Yuuri proudly smiled. 

“Good job.” Yuuri praised, snatching the report from the table. “I’m gonna get Victor on this pronto.” Yuuri removed his lab coat, replacing it with his trench coat.

“So you _are_ on a first name basis.” Sniggered Phichit, but Yuuri simply ignored him, grabbing his car keys.

***

Yuuri sauntered into the police station, heels clicking against the tiled floor as he flashed his badge to the receptionist. He made haste for Victor’s office, swinging open the door to see Victor sat at his desk, feet up as he glared at some paperwork. Yuuri slammed the report on Victor’s desk, startling the alpha.

“Get me a sample from this guy _pronto._ I want a sample of saliva, skin and hair on my desk by this afternoon.” Yuuri demanded as Victor sat up properly, smirking down at the file on the desk.

“You and Phichit Chulanont really are super human.” Victor chided as he opened the file. “We might just have our guy.” Huffed Victor with a satisfied smile on his face as he stood up, grabbing his coat and jacket. “Want to come with me?” Yuuri snorted. 

“I’m not sure if you remember how this works, but you’re meant to bring evidence to me, remember?” Yuuri chuckled. 

“Well what if I just wanted to see more of your face?” Victor asked with a flirty smile as Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

“Your car or mine?”

***

In the end, they ended up driving Victor’s car to the quarry. 

“You know, normally people call me out when the body is dead,” Yuuri said as he climbed into the car, “not when it’s alive.” 

“Like I said, maybe I just want to see more of your face.” Yuuri rolled his eyes again, but still very much entertained. 

“You know what faces I like to see?” Yuuri asked. “Dead ones. Because it means I have work to do and I’m getting paid. So if this guy isn’t at work or we have to go on a wild goose chase, you’re going to be the next one on my table.” Victor knew the threat was empty-- in fact, it probably came from a place of endearment. But when Yuuri had that same dominating tone that he had the first day they met, it didn’t make it any less scary. 

“Can we settle on me buying you lunch for the inconvenience instead of me ending up as a neighbour to our John Doe?” Yuuri thought for a moment. 

“Fine. Deal. But we’re gonna have to eat in the morgue so I can test this guy’s saliva.” Victor chortled. 

“As if I’m not used to it by now.” 

***

“Detective Nikiforov, my colleague Doctor Katsuki.” Victor introduced as they held up their badges. “Here to see James Button?”

———————————————————————

They obtained their samples with no bumps in the road. Victor drove Yuuri back to the police station to pick up his car before following him back to the hospital, lunch in their hands. 

“Let me set label these samples and put them away before we eat.” Yuuri shucked off his coat, hanging it up before replacing it with his white lab coat. He picked up the evidence containers, moving them to the laboratory so he could test them later, and when he returned, Victor had set his coffee and baguette on the table. “Thanks for lunch.” Yuuri politely smiled. 

“This is my thanks to you for letting me drag you out.” Victor chuckled as he unwrapped his sandwich. Yuuri found himself more and more drawn to Victor the more time they spent together, and while Yuuri had once denied it, Victor made it more than obvious that perhaps he enjoyed spending time with Yuuri more than he’d let on, if the way he was willing to eat lunch every day opposite the… less living if it meant he could eat with Yuuri. 

He watched as Victor bit into his sandwich, tongue flicking out to catch the sauce on the corner of his lip. His heart throbbed as he gazed, eyes trained on Victor’s soft, _kissable_ lips. 

“Yuuri?” Victor blinked. “Something wrong? Did I get the wrong sandwich?” Yuuri chose not to reply. Instead, he put his sandwich down on the desk and stepped closer, the click of his heels deafening as Victor’s breath hitched. Arms came around his neck as Yuuri stepped into his personal space, and without giving himself any time to cast any doubts. Yuuri planted his lips against Victor’s in a warm kiss. Victor’s breath hitched against his lips as Yuuri held his breath, waiting in anticipation for Victor to kiss him back.

The wash of relief was indescribable as Victor fumbled to put his lunch down, arms wrapping around Yuuri’s waist to kiss him back. Their eyes closed and their noses brushed as Yuuri’s tongue flicked out against the seam of Victor’s lips. Victor let out a soft moan as he parted his lips for Yuuri, tongue immediately pressing into his mouth, the tip flicking over his palate.

Pheromones mix, the sweet smell of honey and the calming smell of chamomile engulfed the couple as Victor’s arms tightened around Yuuri’s slender waist, roaming down to cup the plump meat of his ass. Yuuri let out a soft mewl of surprise as he pulled away to take a breath before leaning back in. His knee brushed Victor’s crotch, pressing in as Victor moaned against his mouth, much to Yuuri’s satisfaction. 

Victor panted heavily against Yuuri’s lips when they pulled apart, forehead dropping to tap against Yuuri’s as he contently smiled. “What brought that on?” Victor asked, fingertips drawing soft shapes on the small of Yuuri’s back. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, face red as he let out a soft, embarrassed noise. 

His breaths were heavy as he held on to Victor’s neck, legs trembling with fear as he bit his lip. Yuuri couldn’t answer. What _had_ brought that on? Was it Victor’s very kissable lips? Or his handsome smile? Or was it simply Yuuri indulging in his attraction towards Victor? So instead of answering, he tugs Victor down for another kiss. Smirking against his lips, Victor walked him backwards until the back of Yuuri’s legs bumped the desk. 

“Shame your dress is so tight.” Victor commented against his lips. “I can’t bend you over the desk.” Yuuri spluttered a laugh. 

“Victor we’re in a _morgue._ I don’t think this is the best place to be doing that anyway.” 

“Then in that case… can I take you home tonight?”

———————————————————————

Victor did, in fact, manage to take medical examiner slash forensic pathologist slash forensic chemist Doctor Yuuri Katsuki home that evening. And as soon as they made it through the door of Victor’s apartment, they were already all over each other, Victor’s hand roaming up and down Yuuri’s hips as the other reached to pull the gold zipper of Yuuri’s pencil dress all the way down to remove the offending garment. Yuuri huffed. 

“Eager, aren’t you, Detective?” He cooed, allowing Victor to pull the dress down his body to reveal a matching pink bralette and panties set. Victor instantly flustered, cock hardening in his pants, threatening to burst the seams. 

“Y-you wear this to work?” Yuuri quirked a brow.

“Yes?” 

“E-everyday?” Yuuri laughed at Victor’s utter shock. 

“Well not the same set obviously. What else am I supposed to wear? Don’t tell me you turn up to work without underwear.” Yuuri chided, rolling is eyes in a teasing manner. “Unless you’d prefer it if I were naked?” Victor’s forehead dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder with a shaky groan as his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s bare waist. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Instead of replying, Yuuri’s hands undid the buttons to Victor’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders before fumbling with his belt, pulling it free. 

“Just out of curiosity…” Yuuri began, sinking to his knees to undo Victor’s button and fly. “How long have you been after me?” Yuuri pulled down the fly to Victor’s suit pants to reveal black hip hugging briefs, already stained with a wet spot, much to his satisfaction. 

“M-mhh…” Victor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuuri rubbed the tip of his finger over the wet spot before tugging the waistband of his briefs down to reveal his cock, foreskin uncut, the tip dribbling. “S-since I met you.” Victor choked out as Yuuri wrapped one hand around his girth, so thick that Yuuri’s fingers couldn’t meet. Yuuri smirked, admiring the perfect length in his hand. Victor’s cock was a dusty pink colour up the shaft, darkening to an angry red at the tip. His balls were taut, round and smooth, and Yuuri already couldn’t wait to tease and lick. He was hairless, save for the neatly trimmed patch of silver hairs at the base of his length. 

“Seriously?” Yuuri asked, cunt fluttering as his tongue flicked out to lick the tip of the alpha’s cock, the salty taste bursting all over his tongue. Victor let out a strangled moan, hands dropping to the omega’s head, fingers tangling in soft, jet black locks, threatening to ruin the neat style the strong hold hair gel had kept in tact. Yuuri teased the tip, pulling back the foreskin to fully reveal the bulbous head. His hand gave a long, slow stroke around the girth, relishing in the faint mewls tumbling from Victor’s lips. “You’re big…” Yuuri commented, pressing a soft kiss to the leaking head. 

“S-- _nngh…_ Seriously…” Victor uttered out as Yuuri took the tip between his lips and sucked. “Fuck…” Yuuri hummed in satisfaction around the tip as he took the next two inches in before pulling back off.

“What, you mean after I told you off for touching the body?” Yuuri asked, and the way Victor bit his lip, holding back a moan as he nodded had Yuuri’s pussy dribbling already. His free hand fondled Victor’s sac as he pressed fleeting kisses from the tip of his cock, right down the shaft. 

“Mmh! T-there…” Victor preened, hips bucking as Yuuri kissed over a particularly sensitive spot. 

“There?” He cooed, pressing another sloppy kiss to Victor’s sweet spot. Victor bit his lip, nodding stiffly as he tugged at Yuuri’s hair. 

“Fuck!” Victor gasped sharply as the tip of Yuuri’s tongue lathed of Victor’s sweet spot, rubbing in soft, slow circles, pulling moan after moan from Victor’s throat. Yuuri continued his trail of kisses down Victor’s shaft and down the seam of his balls. Yuuri could see Victor’s thigh begin to tremble as he mouthed at the sac, tonguing at the soft skin before sucking one side into his mouth. “Ahhh…! Yuuri… ahmm…!” Victor choked on a gasp as Yuuri suckled on his sensitive sac, pulling back to leave soft, wet kisses before sucking on the other side. 

He ignored his own needs for now, pussy throbbing with want and slick staining his panties, in order to focus on Victor. His hand massaged the deflated knot at the base of his cock, Victor’s scent overpowering as pheromones filled the air.Yuuri’s glasses steamed up with the heat between them, lenses going foggy as Victor bucked his hips. Yuuri kissed back up his length, tongue lingering on his sensitive spot once more before. Yuuri dragged his lips up Victor’s length, the musky scent of purely Victor filling his nose as he mouthed at the silky smooth flesh. 

“Ahh… Y-Yuuri… mmgh…” Victor panted heavily, chest heaving as Yuuri enveloped the tip of his cock again, sinking down about half way. Yuuri let out a loud moan, causing Victor’s hips to stutter and a broken moan to tear from his throat as the vibrations coursed up his spine. Victor threw his head back with a breathy cry, hands gripping Yuuri’s hair as he continued to sink the rest of the way down, lips brushing over his deflated knot, the touch of Yuuri’s lips burning over the sensitive flesh. 

Yuuri mewled, moaning around Victor’s cock as the tip hit the spongy flesh at the back of his throat. Yuuri desperately held back his gag reflex as Victor’s cock pulsed in his mouth, the tip of his tongue tracing the underside as he sucked in deep, slow breaths. “Oh fuck…” Victor groaned loudly. “You really are perfect.” Victor breathlessly chuckled as Yuuri pushed down further until his nose was buried in Victor’s pubic hair, coughing as he swallowed around the thick girth. His glasses dug into Victor’s hips, now sat askew on his nose as he glanced up at Victor through foggy lenses and long, cow lashes. Victor had to hold his breath at the sight of Yuuri on his knees as Yuuri’s throat massaged his length, contracting and relaxing rhythmically around the hot flesh. 

Yuuri’s panties were thoroughly soaked with slick, and the sweet smell of his juice filled Victor’s nose, causing him to mewl in pleasure as his cock grew. Yuuri’s heart throbbed, and he let out a faint cry around Victor’s dick. He had to pull off a little to accommodate for the stretch, but soon found himself relaxing again, sinking back down to the base of Victor’s cock. Yuuri closed his eyes, the folds of his cunt pulsing with a filthy, wet _pap_ as juice soaked his plush peach. Yuuri was sure it was swollen already with arousal, and he hadn’t even paid himself any attention yet.

Yuuri’s lips burned with the stretch, tears pricking his eyes as he began to pull back off the thickness. Air filled his lungs with one sharp breath, Victor’s dick dislodging from his throat. His length was slick, covered in saliva as Yuuri pulled off completely to kiss the head, sucking softly at the small lit, already dribbling with precome. His tongue flicked the foreskin, gently tugging with the stiffened tip of his tongue. Victor was enamoured at the sight of Yuuri lips, slick with saliva, plump and red and swollen as he kissed the ridge of his cock. 

“Ahh… baby…” Yuuri plunged back down, taking half of Victor’s length in his mouth again. “F-fuck… oh… darling… hngg--!” Victor’s breath hitched, a silent cry falling from his lips as he tossed his head back, hips stuttering as Yuuri swallowed around him. Yuuri blinked up at him, eyes wide and wet with tears as he began to pick up the pace, pulling off Victor’s erection before diving back down. “Baby--!” Victor bit with a strained breath. “Baby I’m gonna c-come… oh, fuck, Yuuri… mmghh… your mouth…” Victor’s hand snaked around Yuuri’s neck, feeling the weight of his cock move in and out of Yuuri’s throat. 

Yuuri pulled off of Victor’s dick, throat now hoarse and lips sore as he kissed the tip. “Come for me.” Yuuri murmured, tongue flirting with the slit of Victor’s cock. All it took was Yuuri’s demand for him to come and Victor was gone. “Fuck— Yuuri—!” Victor but his lip so hard it bled as he burst all over Yuuri’s face, globs of semen landing on his glasses and clinging to his hair. Yuuri’s tongue peaked out, catching as much as he could of the salty fluid. 

Yuuri let out a soft breathy mewl as he swallowed, panting as Victor’s grip loosened in his hair. “God, Yuuri…” Victor laughed breathlessly as Yuuri’s shaky knees could no longer keep him up. Victor knelt down to him to capture his lips in a hot, passionate kiss as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Whoever knew ME Katsuki Yuuri could be so damn perfect?” Victor asked, panting against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri huffed, a half smile splitting across his face. 

“I believe you owe me a favour in return?” Yuuri cooed. 

“Naturally.” With new found strength, Victor picked him up. 

“Agh— Victor!” Victor swept Yuuri up off his feet with a playful grin. 

“This body belongs to me now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please let me know in the comments, I would appreciate it so so much!
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!


End file.
